High School! Wolf's Rain Style!
by LifeOfA-FallingStar
Summary: Toboe meets my oc!And Hige meets my Firend, maybe they are going to fall in love, but what if No one new that each other were wolf's so thier love is not allowed, will they learn the truth. Story better than summery! Lets go to High School! Wolf style!
1. Meet the crew

My name is Ashlie Lodge and I live with my best friend Shara Wild.  
We are in high school, 10th grade. I have blond hair and blue eyes she has brown hair green eyes. We have a secrete we aren't regular teenagers. No way, to boring right? We are wolf teenagers! Yes, you heard me right wolf. As far as we now we are the only ones left like us.  
Are parents were killed when we were pups. We learned to live and survive on are own. So we do High School Wolf Style!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Ashlie's style~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We were sitting in the back of the room, like in every class. As far as I could tell it was a normal Monday. Me and Shara were talking back and froth to each other. I was wearing black jeans, she was wearing dark blue jeans, I was wearing a black T-shirt with white words on it that say "don't feed this Wolf I bit". She was wearing a white T-shirt with black letters words that say "Run All You Want I Hunt In A Pack." Most people think we are just obsessive Jacob fans from Twilight ,I kinda hate that book, But really we just love what we are!

"It would be better if this was night school." I said while putting my book 'Shiver' down.

"You read to many books." Shara complained. I started to finger my collar that was around my neck. It was black and the tag on it said Ky-Ky. (Pronounced kI-kI.) In white letters. "Why do you still wear that collar." She sounded annoyed at the fact its self.

"I enjoy it, plus it reminds me of home." I simple replied. I put my fingers over my name.  
Mrs. H (what we call are home room teacher, stands for home room) Called us to order "O.K. class we have some new students here. This is Toboe, Hige, Kiba, and Tsume" she pointed to each of the new kids.

!Sarah's style!  
I looked at the new kids. In some odd way they were different than the other kids we get. It looked like Ashlie was drooling over one of them, but that's only cause I now her. To any one else it would seem like she didn't care she sat there all calm just like I was doing.

"They smell...different don't you think Ash." I couldn't keep the suspicion out of my voice

"Yeah, that wood smell. You don't think their." Ashlie trailed off as if she was dreaming of a different time were there is peace instead of war.

Me"I think your right on the mark this time." we sat in the back coroner so we had 4 desk surrounding us. That is were they sat. One of them turned around.

"Hi there I'm Toboe. Who are you?" He sounded excited to meet some new people. To bad we aren't all that human hehe.

"I'm Sarah this is Ashlie." I replied broadly

"Call me Ash or Ky-Ky not Ashlie. Makes me fell to normal." She was so brunt about when she replied.

Toboe"Well this is Hige, Kiba, and Tsume"

"Hay what up." was my only answer. Ashlie elbowed me then tried to hide her face with her arm."That's not going to stop them from seeing you"

Ashlie just murmured a "Shut up wolf breath." Any other time I would have thought that was funny, but we had Hige and his friends here. She better have not given away are cover. Un-lucky for us tho Summer and Sadie walked over, thos bit**s. They were blond hair blue eyed, but not blue enough to match Ashlie's wolf eyes her were bright theirs were dull. Sadie is shorter than Summer. A lot shorter.

Summer"I'm so sorry you have to meet the school freaks first,but to make it better I'll show you around the school. That way these...Wolf loving freaks don't have to." At that Ashlie started to growl. If we were in wolf form are teeth would be bare and showing.

"You want to say that again you make up wearing troll." Ashlie growled at them.

"Sure. Your. A. Freak." Sadie said it with a smirk on her fowl lips. "That's what I thought you said you lip stick eating, mascara jumping sonof a-" I cut Ashlie from her snide comment by putting my hand over her mouth.

Sarah"That's enough Ashlie their not worth a second glare." Summer just flicked her hair and left with Sadie following her.

Ashlie"That girl follows summer like a lost pup."

Toboe"That wasn't nice of them."

Me"There not nice people Toboe."

Hige"What classes you guys got?"

Ashlie"we have home room"

Me"Math, Science, Lunch"

Ashlie"Gym, History"

Me"Than English, Japanese"

Same Time"Than free time and we just set outside tell it's time to leave."

Toboe"we have the same thing to the point."

Me"cool"

"Howling" Ashlie grinned at her new pun. Me and Ashlie just started laughing.

"nice shirts were did you get them." Hige, I think, asked

Ashlie"Made them."

Kiba"Don't want to burst your bubble but I need to talk to Hige and Toboe."

Ashlie"That's cool. We need to talk any way."  
We whispered to Each other for a while. There is no way they could hear us. No human can.

"I get this wired sense were not alone. Lets listen in on the con so we can know what is happening k.k." Ashlie said with a look of curiosity

Me"there is no way there like us. I mean we are the last of are kind. Aren't we? But for one there not human."

we started to listen in to there conversation. Yeah I know naughty us blah blah.

?Toboe Style?  
"We still have no were to stay!"Kiba said all leader like. Man he sure can get bossy.

Hige"Lets just rent a places some were it's that simple."

"Are you an idiot! We have no money to do that with. Plus we would be found by those cop things."Tsume was growling he must be mad.

Kiba"What about these girls there is no way there human."

Me"They could be one of us" 'That would be cool if they were one of us. That'smore people in the pack. The bigger the pack the bigger there is a chance of survival and making new friends.' Hige started to laugh.

Ashlie"We have extra rooms If you need it."

Toboe"Really?"

"Yeah no 's great to make new friends hahaaha." Ashlie started to laugh.

Kiba"Not that we don't appreciate the offer, cause we do. But why? You just meet us." He always asked Questions like this. I guess he's just worried about the pack.

Sarah"She tends to trust people to easily. That's going to get you hurt one day any way."

Ashlie"I'm just curious. Lets just say your...sent is different than most of the people here." Sarah elbowed Ashlie pretty hard in the ribs.

Tsume"That's a wired way of putting it kid."

"what can I say I like to use my paws for paw on action." Ashlie started to laugh like crazy.  
Sarah"That's just Bad Ash. The worst joke ever and they wouldn't get it. They don't know the inside part of the joke. D.A."

"Well I'm so sorry." She sounded hurt But gave a grin when she looked at me! I think I blushed but I'm not sure.

Tsume"You pups done barking at each other!" He was kinda mean with it. They just started at him blankly than looked back at each other and fell over with laughter.

"I-I would H-Have never T-Thought of that." Ashlie said while searching for air. I don't get the jock maybe one day they will explain it to me or I mean us.  
###$%^&*#$%####Every Ones Style###*&^%$###  
So all in all it was a pretty good first day. Everyone made new friends, Companies maybe even new pack members. But the problem is when will they find out that Sarah and Ashlie are Wolves just like their selves. Or Ashlie and Sarah realize their not alone or the last of there kind. Something dark is creeping up and the only way you will know what it is, is if you keep reading tell Next time on are High School! Wolf's Rain Style.  
I do not own Wolf's rain no madder how much I dream I do, I just don't, I'm sorry.

**_A/N _**OK so that's the story and I'm not going to be on here for A while I don't get a chance to write very often sorry If it takes a while! sorry it took so long to type. If you comment I'll try and reply if I don't reply with in two days send me a message OK. I'm not all that sure how to read reviews I'm kinda new to this! I'm more use to Quizilla. lolz alright I'll be back as soon as passably Fire is OK it will make me a better writer. Just not to much hate OK!


	2. Furry and Fury!

I hope you enjoy the story my little pups!

I do not own Wolf's rain or the songs on here this is the last time I will say it got it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ashile's Style~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking home with everyone fallowing me! The atmosphere was un-pleasant and way to silent, not how I role! This would be a great time to get information. "Hay guys what do you think of wolves. Are you haters or lovers towards them?" I said it looking up at the sky hoping it would sound like a Regular conversation. I looked at them to see them practically speechless! "Well?"I asked.

Toboe was the first to answer me. "I think their great. Trust us we aren't haters."

I looked at him and smiled "You don't look like the type to hate something, or kill for that matter."

Kiba"Their quite beautiful creates wolves." He smiled at me.

I got excited at these. "Aren't they! They're the most loyal living things in the world. They rule the night and kill what is in their path to protect their family from anything!" As I say these I just picture a pack of wolves on a rock at night Looking up at them and seeing their darkness and pure souls! I just started to dance around. I jumped about 10 feet in the air when my cell phone went off, playing pain by 'Three Day Grace'. I looked at the caller ID, it was my boss.

!Sahara's style!

Ashlie stop and looked at her phone. The smile on her face left a little too quickly as she muttered a "Damn, can't believe I forgot." She answered her phone."Yellow good fellow has life today." By the way she answered the phone I could tell right there and then it was her boss.

"Yes. It slipped my mind. I'm sorry"

…..

"Yes sir I understand…You don't say, that sounds dangers….Yep I'll tack care of it." There was a long a pause "Yes, I'm here I understand sir. Yes I'll be there soon bye." She hangs up the phone and look apologetically to me. "Sorry there is wild animal at work, everyone else is too scared to deal with it. So they need me to handle it. I'll be home late."She answered the un-asked question.

"Isn't today your day off?"I looked at her questioningly.

"Yep! They said they would pay me extras for this." Was her over used replied.

"Don't come home to bloody tonight ok. I don't want to clean the mess like last time." Was my answer. I looked at the others "This happens a lot."

Ashlie smiled "No promises. See you soon!" She ran away as fast as possible and that is fast trust me. No one can beat her in a race! I shook my head and started to head home. Everyone fallowed me.

When we got home they all looked around in wonder. "It's your basic two story house. I'll show you where your rooms will be." I jogged up the stairs tacking two at a time. The room order was me on the right wall, Kiba on the left wall (both of our rooms are closest to the stairs.) Ashlie is right beside me, Tsume by Kiba on the left wall, Toboe by Ashlie and Hige by Tsume.

I was cooking dinner when Toboe came in there with phone. "It's Ashlie she says she needs talk to you." At that moment everyone else came in the room.

"Dinner will be ready in a minute. Thank you Toboe will you put it on speaker." He did as I asked and sat it on the counter. "Yellow my little wolf how are you doing?"

Ashlie was panting pretty hard threw her phone. "Hello pup. Yeah I thought I should tell thinks are running late here. Holy chizz nuts." There was some kind of growling in the back growling. "Give me back my phone you stupid animal galley! …..I'll be late eat dinner without me bye. Ow that hurt!" Was the last thing we heard, that and some growling! I just sighed.

"Dinners Ready We are eating stack with corn and mashed potatoes."Okay I know what you're thinking. Your best friend is in danger and you do nothing! W ell this happens a lot it's nothing new okay so bug off little butterfly. I had everyone's plates made and we ate I answered their question but one struck me the most.

"How does your family have this much money?" Hige sounded baffled at the fact.

I just looked at my plate and spoke quietly but loud enough so they could hear me. "Ashlie and my family…their dead. We pay for the house and stuff."

"Sorry." Was the only thing Hige could say that moment. The table fell into a very uncomfortable silence.

"Ashlie's going to be late so don't bother waiting one her. We still have school in the morning. I'm going to bed good night." That as the shortest dinner I have ever had with hardly any conversation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ashlie's Style~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was torn up head to toe. Bite marks all over me, scrapes and bruises and worse of all I was covered in blood mine and the animals. I thought back to the pup that looked up at me he was only scared what could I do. He was tuff but young and scared maybe 1 or 2 years of age. When I got home I opened the door real quite like. Sahara was already standing there. She took one look at me scoffed at how pathetic I looked. "You should have killed it." She was rude when she said it. It kind of hurt hearing that. She kept her voice down. My guess is the others are a sleep.

"I couldn't! I couldn't kill him! I'm sorry okay. Those eyes showed so much fear! I couldn't just Kill him I couldn't kill that stupid wolf pup." I was screaming now just thinking about it hurt. Kill my own kind? I could do no such thing.

"Ashlie, you're in love with the fierce animal in the world! You care less for a bunny or anything. So why couldn't you kill a wolf pup? If you would have killed it you wouldn't be so scraped up! Look at yourself your covered in blood!" Now she was yelling! It hurt to hear these worlds thrown at me! She now how I feel.

"I'm sorry I'm not a murder! I can't kill a pup okay! If you could have just saw his eyes! They were huge I could just see the fear. He reminded me to much of me. I saw the fire and everyone dieing again. I just couldn't do it!" I was crying now. I sat down on the couch. Sahara sat beside me; she was never good at comforting people like this. She just patted my back and sighed.

"Look you need to get over that. Their dead there is nothing you can do about. I'll go get the first aid kit okay." I just shook my head and she left. Next thing I know Toboe is sitting right next to me and he looked pretty worried.

"Are you okay? You look pretty beat up." He sounded so concerned it nearly broke my heart.

I wiped away my tears as fast as possible "I-I'm sorry I d-didn't mean to wake. I'm okay, don't worry." I said through tears. He hugged me. I wasn't expecting it so I stiffened. Then I relaxed and hugged back. He whispered softly in my ear. "Don't worry. You can talk to me I'm here." I whispered back a thanks. When Sahara came back in she handed me first aid kit and said goodnight. Toboe helped me stopped the bleeding. I got patched up, hugged Toboe goodnight and when straight to bed.

###~!$#%^&*()_+No one's style+_)(*&^%$####!%$

Toboe was going to his room when Kiba came out of his room and spoke in a low voice "You can't date her or anything, you know that right? We can't mix breed with a human." Toboe looked down, his hand on the door knob and answered back "I know! It just seemed like she need me."

"Don't get to attached. " And with that both boys went to sleep.

In Ashlie's room Sahara walked in "He can't be a possible mate you know that, we can't date outside are kind." She stated coolly

"I know but we are the last kind. Does that mean I can't date? I can't fall in love? All because I'm the last of are kind? Will I ever fall in love? I will never find another guy like Toboe." She shot back. Ashlie wanted to fight back even tho she knew it was a battle she will never win.

"Life doesn't work that way Ashlie. I'm sorry but, you can't fall in love, neither of us can. Trust me I wish your statement was true but it's not. I'm sorry; I'm only trying to look at what is best for us." She sounded like an adult. Sahara new where Ashlie was coming from but she also had to look at what was best for the both of them and dating a human was not the best thing for them.

"I understand. I'll see you in the morning goodnight." Ashlie lead down in her bed and turned her back to Sahara.

"Don't stop dreaming. It keeps us in tacked and it brings joy. Don't lose your imagination ok." Where her last words before she walked out the door. Ashlie smiled to herself and fell into a deep dream felled sleep. And she dreamed of freedom and other wolves Happy and at pieces.


	3. Attacked

**Hello my pups this chapter goes out to my FIRST Two review owners ****Hige4evs and Toboe's Gurl! Thank you guys so much for the review I loved them I really did! So lest go on with the show. For anyone who does not know or cannot figure out this sign **_'like this.'_** Means that is their thoughts.**

**Toboe "Ashlie owns nothing but the two girls!"**

**Dark "He is right no madder how much I dream or how many potions I have I will never own Wolf's rain If I did the ending would be a little different. ENJOY THE SHOW."**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ashlie's style~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked in silence with the others. '_I wish Toboe was a wolf like me, than we could go out, and make out, and, and, and. Ahhhh. Bad Ashlie stop thinking those thoughts. I sighed in defeat. Dose defeat even belongs in my vocabulary.'_ I stood tall'_ No it does not. A wolf never gives up; I must be strong. Show no fear'._ I slumped down again _'But there is nothing I can do about this! It's so frustrating!'_ I was thinking to myself I totally dazed out so I jumped when I heard a voice.

"Umm I'm sorry. What did you say?" I asked. Toboe was right beside me he looked worried. _'Great now I feel bad for making Toboe worry!' _I mentally cried. But on the outside I just made a small smile.

"Are you ok Ashlie? You seemed frustrated or something."I blushed as he looked at me with his big, beautiful, Brown, worried eyes! _'So cute! I just want to huge him! Why can't I have my cute little Toboe? But I can't have him. He is out of my reach.' _I looked at him and tried to smile but I failed. I looked at him with sadness when I couldn't smile or fake my feelings like always.

"I'm perfectly fine." I whispered but load enough for him to hear. I smiled a sad smile. "Don't worry so much!"

I walked into the school and took a seat in the back. Today I was wearing the same cloths but my shirt was blue with lime green writing that says 'I howl for love and to know I'm not alone.' Sahara sat next to me wearing the same but her shirt says 'Watch out! I bite, HARD!' Summer and Sadie walked up to us just as everyone got seated,

"Nice shirt but I don't hear any howling. And you wouldn't bite your just a little puppy with no family." Summer said while laughing. Toboe and the others seemed disguised by them, but with their comment I did what anybody would do I smirked and replied.

"O my look a full moon!" I lifted my head up and started to howl, The funniest part were others joined in. It was so real it was scary. Sahara bit Sadie when she tried to pet her and snickered as she yelped in pain and pulled back. Kiba and them stared at us but laughed none the less.

"Told you I "Bite Hard"." She snickered. We both looked at each other and are class mates who were staring at us and broke into a laughing fit. The teacher came in and hushed us all. Everyone sat down and said here when their name was called out. When he came to my name I said 'With cookies please' and started to laugh again.

Class was over and we're in math. I hate math. We were finding the x of a trapezoid. I did the problem in my head 34 pulse 56 plus 120 = 210 subtracted that by 360 and you get…150.

"What is-" Miss M didn't get to finish her sentence because I cut her off

"The answer is x=150. I got it by adding all the numbers than subtracting it by 360" I stated firmly. She looked at me for a minute.

"That is right Ashlie good job." The rest of class was a blur. Know we were at lunch.

"That howl you did earlier was really realistic. How'd you do it?" Toboe was always curies about stuff so I wasn't surprised he asked, But what Tsume said shocked me.

"Yeah, How did you do it. I mean you don't look like a wolf or anything."

"umm well" I stuttered "I don't really know. I've always been able to howl really good, just kind of natural I guess." I looked back down at my food and slowly ate it.

"Than what about how fast you run and how flexible you are?" Hige decide to enter in the fun of make Ashlie uncomfortable by asking a lot of Questions game. I need to think fast.

"I use to be in tract and gymnastics." I wasn't lying either I did do those things but they got to be too much money. "Plus I need to stay active so I don't get fat or something, what else to do but work out and run." That was true to I ran every morning and lifted weights when no one was around. They were quite for a moment.

"Do you guys want me to show you around the woods when we get home." Sahara saved me and drew the attention to her.

"Sure sounds fun!" Hige said it with joy and excitement. I giggled silently and stared out the window. I noticed Toboe staring at me out of the coroner of my eye. He was worried I wonder why? I looked at him and smiled. He blushed a little. The bell rang and we went off to class.

```````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FF to at home~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````````````````````

"Ok let's have a snack than we go explore the awesomeness of the woods."I shouted with glee. When I got done making everyone a sandwich the phone rang. I took a bite of my turkey sandwich and answered the phone.

"Animal sanctuary how may I help you….Yes you are speaking with her right now….I see….Yes, What breed was it…what about the color age and any medical problems we should know about…yes..Oh no not a problem. What is your address….I'll be there shortly. Yes you're welcome ok. Good bye." I looked at Sahara "There is hurt cat and the family can't keep anymore so they want us to take care of it kk. We are getting 300 dollars for it." I looked at the others. "we let people use are land to put their animals here and they want be killed, no madder what the animal is, thus Wild Animal Sanctuary." I walked out the house to see the sun going down. "I'll catch up with you later don't worry it will only tack a few minutes." With that I left in the truck to pick it up.

````````````````````````````Sahara's Style```````````````````````````````````````````

Ashlie left and we all finished eating. "Ok let's go!" I said as I was getting up and going to the bake door.

"It's going to be dark soon." I heard Kiba say behind me.

"It's more fun in the woods at night, everything is livelier." They didn't disagree but followed. As we walked around the woods it got darker. We heard a very loud shot. I mumbled a curse word to myself. I ran to where I heard the shot and saw some poachers on my land. They had a deer by its antlers it was bloody from where the bullet hit him. "Hay this is a no hunting area. It's a sanctuary so get off my property now." I screamed at them. Kiba and the crew were right behind me. The hunters pointed the gun at us. I backed up a step but I stood my ground."I'm serious go now or I'll call the cops." I warned. The guy that pointed the gun cocked it. There was a 10 of them.

"I suggest you go know or I'll kill you." He snared than one of his buddies piped up

"Hay she's one of those wolf girls. Say you got any wolves for us to kill little girl." He pointed his gun at us to. I took another step back and bumped into Hige. I looked up at him fear in my eyes. What do I do? What do I do! He griped my shoulder with his hand as if to say I'll protect you. I almost believed him to but what can a human do against 10 guns?

**Hahahahaha Cliff hanger! You know you love me for this. Don't worry the next chapter is coming out soon. I already have some of it typed. Sorry it took so long to update this story, I had a thing with my church sorry. Any way I hope you liked it and R and R kk Thanks again to Hige4evs and Toboe's Gurl.**


	4. The Truth Of What Is What

**Thanks to, Hige4evs lojeloce of namimori, and SepxJen-fan for the reviews. I loved them! If you haven't noticed yet when you review I put your name up here kk! So my little pups you love the wait for this chapter lol! I feel loved!**

**Toboe"You are loved dark!"**

**Dark"Why thank you Toboe! I own nothing but the girls and plot! On with the show everybody!"**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ashlie's Style~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You are such a good kitty cat aren't you?" I was talking to the black male cat in my hands. His name was black; people can't come up with good pet names any more I swear.

"Why yes I am. I'm a better friend to them then they were too me." This cat loves to rant about stuff, it's still funny tho. I can just picture him with glasses on and having a book at hand.

I started to laugh at the thought! "You're a funny cat." I heard a gunshot and smelled blood, Deer blood. "I need to go help my friends and that deer. Can you go inside by yourself?"

"No problem old chum, I'll be just fine, go help your friends." Funny British cat. With that I ran to the woods and followed the smile of blood to where my friends were. They were surrounded by 10 guns. There is no way around I'll have to go into wolf form and show myself to save my friends!

############### Hige's Style #################

Seeing that deer and smelling its blood made me hungry, but when Sahara bumped into me and I saw the fear in her eyes, all I wanted to do was protect her and that is what I'm going to do! There was another shot the gun was pointed towards the sky. Sahara shook slightly but stood her ground the best she could. I wrapped my arm around neck/shoulders and drew her closer to me. She looked up at me with worried eyes. But at the same time I knew she wasn't about to give up and who could blame her! But right as the third shot went off this black/brown blued eye wolf jumped out and killed the guy in one blow! It started to doge and went to kill the poachers. One of the bullets grazed its back leg. It yelp in pain but kept fighting. The strange thing was when it spoke!

"I could use some help you know! I can't kill 10 guys with guns by myself!" Sahara shock off my gripe and looked at me

"Sorry you have to see this! But we aren't normal or even human!" And with that she turned into a dark brown, brown eyed wolf, she was beautiful, Just amazing! The way she tore into that human's neck, the way she moved was just wow baby.

I was yanked out of my daze by a gunshot and a loud howl of pain. The next thing I knew Toboe was on top of a dead body, Shacking and wide eye. I never would have thought the runt could do it! He jumped off and ran to the Blue eyed wolf! The wolf had a gunshot wound in its rib cage. We all ran over to her, or I thought it was her.

"That's going to leave buries, Man that is not a pretty cut." The wolf sounded a lot like-

"Ashlie! You idiot, Never ever jump into battle without knowing your enemy! Never you numskull!" Sahara sounded both mad and sad but mostly mad. Most likely at herself for letting this happen!

"I knew who my enemy was! They were 10 poachers with 10 guns but now they are dead poachers with useless guns." She stated matte- of-fact. What is wrong with her she is hurt and still trying to make every one laugh? I looked at Toboe to see him crying. Poor pup. Kiba went over to her and picked her up.

"Come on we should go, we need to stitch up her wound before it gets infected." Kiba was the leader in these kind of situations. Sahara nodded and followed.

"That sounds like it's going to hurt. I think you should just leave me!" She was the only one laughing. "Sh-shut up you nimrod, Just be quite and save your strength!" Sahara started to cry.

"Hay why are you crying? I'm the one who got shot. Just smiled and look at the positive side."

"What positive side! You're dyeing!" Sahara was screaming at her as we walked away. It was kind of funny to watch.

"I don't know, you tell me?" And with that she blacked out.

"That stupid kid! Gaw I've fail again!" She looked at the others and mumbled a sorry.

"What do you mean by failed again!" Kiba looked at me with and leader like face and Tsume just scoffed. "Why should she tell us?"

"Yeah that is getting a little personal Kiba." I remarked.

"My family was killed in a fire. I was un-able to save them. I promised myself that I wouldn't let that happen to Ashlie. I promised I wouldn't let her get hurt like last time. I can just remember her staring into those flames hearing the screams of her owners, and she stood and watched frozen un-able to help. She was frozen by fear the flames were so much bigger than her. I should have done something but I didn't. After that I promised to stay by her side, to always protect her and keep her safe. Even if it cost my life, I owed her that much, I mean she pulled me from the flames and saved my life. I thought I would be-able to protect her, Help her. I thought we could get by on our own just us, A family, a pack, together forever no matter what. And I go and let this happen" She looked down at the ground. We were walking up the hill. Toboe spoke for the first time sense what happened.

"Is that were the burn on her shoulder came from?" He was quite. Kind of scary if you asked me, Toboe quite. Sahara shakes her head yes. I hate seeing her like this.

"Don't worry Sahara." She looked at me

"Porky's right she won't die. She's stronger than she looks." Tsume cored in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~? Toboe's Style ?~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'_I'm glad Ashlie is a wolf! But I hate that she is in so much pain right now.'_ I looked toward Ashlie to see her limp body being carried up to her room. I wonder if she's going to be alright.

"If Ashlie was herself right now she would be jumping up and down the walls! She would say "I was right you were wrong my faith rung out for us"." She copied her voice with the words. "I thought there was no hope, we were the last of our kind. She said to believe and it would come true, never give up hope and you will survive the worst. I would never tell her but I love it when she is right. Toboe, Promise me you will protect her when I can't." She was looking at me and I nodded_ 'Never give hope and you will survive the worst. I want give up hope; I believe you will live through this. Please Ashlie fight to live. Sahara needs you, I need you just as much as you might need me.'_ I put my head in between my legs and sighed "Please live." **(A/N He is sitting on the coach if you haven't figured it out yet.)**I watched as Hige pulled Sahara into his chest and she snuggled against it as if he was her life line.

Kiba walked down a few minutes later and said she would be ok.

"Can I go see her?" Kiba said yes so I went up stares, Ashlie was lying in her bed. I walked up to the side and fell to my knees crying. I held her paw in my mine. I nuzzled her head a bit. I whimpered "Please don't die, please." I closed my eyes and felt something soft lick my muzzle. Then I heard a soft weak whisper "I won't die. I'm not ready to die. I only just found you Toboe" She gave me a wolfish grin and tried to lift her head up but failed. I licked her muzzle as will. She moved to the end of her bed to make room for me. I jumped in the bed and moved softly up against her, keeping her warm. Careful to not touch her wound and snuggle close. She dug her head into my neck and fell asleep. But before she fell asleep she mumbled a please don't leave me alone. I'm too scared to be alone or die. I felt a tear run down her eye and into my fur. I mumbled a promise and snuggled closer to her so she would feel safe. **(A/N they are in wolf form but I'm sure you figured that out by the paw in mine thing. Wow I just ruined the moment.)**

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Kiba's Style $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

I walked into Ashlie's room, to see Toboe sleeping right next to her. I closed the door and turned out the lights. When I walked down stairs, I saw Sahara asleep on top of Hige and Tsume asleep in a chair. I decided the best thing to do is go to bed. So after checking things, I went up to my room to go to bed. I passed a cat and it said

"Don't get to use to these _ALL_ happy things must come to an end. Watch yourself and your pack or they will be taken from you." I fell asleep that night with those words in my ear, what did that cat mean? They will be taken from me, by whom? I wonder if we are being watched.

^^^^^^^^^^^ No one's Style ^^^^^^^^^^^^^

We see dark figures in a tree one speaks into a walky- talky "Sir we have lactated the wolves. They have two other with them, one is injured."

A dark husky voice replied "Good, keep watch from afar and get as much information as possible. We will attack soon."

"Arguer sir, over and out."

"They didn't realize what they got their selves into missing with us." A female voice said from the distance.

"You should always watch from the inside. Your family and close friends will be able to hurt you more and use you easier than anyone else."

The female voice spoke up again "So for now on we just sit, wait, watch, and learn right?"

"That sounds about right." A third voice said

"Awwwww but that's no fun, I want to kill them!" Said the fourth voice much higher pitch and annoying then the others.

"Shut up and deal with it Dingo!" yelled the third voice!

**I wonder what's going to happen. Really I do I kind of don't know what to do I just write it as it comes so I'm not 100% sure of what is going to happen I'm more 50%. Well R and R people I love to hear from you! Howl on my little pups Howl on, and remember always have faith and believe! Also I have a poll up involving this story so go vote and what not! kk Thanks for reading!**


	5. They Are Finaly Going Out!

**AWWWWWWWWWWWW I love the reviews and don't worry Hige4evs I will watch my spelling and have people re-read and write to help. The people who review for chapter 4 are**

**Hige4evs, Willowstarpower, Darkwolfqueen, and SpexJen-fan! Thank you guys so MUCH! I LOVE the reviews! If you don't know what the poll is or can't figure out how to vote (don't worry, neither do I) the question is 'should I give Tsume and Kiba a girlfriend', If you want to, you can answer it in your reviews! You guys are making my story one of the bets wolf's rain story here on fan fiction (or so I've been told) I own it all to you guys. Thank you! And thanks to Darkwolfqueen the Wolf's rain gang is here to help with the story! Say Hi everyone!**

**Kiba "What up."**

**Toboe"Hi there!"**

**Hige "I'm only saying hi because Dark gave me a cookie! Da da da daaaaaaaaaaaaa chips ahoy!"**

**Dark "That is are porky!"**

**Tsume "Dark does not own us only the girls. Now than Dark till them the story so I can go back to bed!"**

**Dark"Jezzz someone is grumpy! Ok let's begin, so Tsume doesn't eat me!"**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~? Toboe's Style ? FYI they are in human form now ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to see that I was holding Ashlie! She snuggled into my chest and I think my face is redder than a tomato. Her eyes started to flutter open, when they were fully open she had a light blush on her cheeks.

"G-good morning T-Toboe. Did you s-sleep will last n-night?" She was stuttering while she looked into my eyes ,with her beautiful blue eyes!

'_Dang she is so cute with that blush on her and she stutters! She looks so innocent and loveable!'_ I did what I always wanted to do. I kissed her. She was shocked for a moment than kissed back!

"You're really cute when you blush." I whispered in her ear when we broke for breath.

"And you're always cute." She paused for moment "Does this mean we are..Um like together?"

"Do you want to be Ashlie?" I asked her in a low voice, in her ear. She shivered.

"I love it when you say my name!" She crashed are lips together but after a moment she pulled back "Note to self no sudden move moments." I laughed at her! She laughs to but stopped after a moment "Laughing hurts to." She complained.

"Don't worry it will get better soon!" I smiled at her and she blushed, I giggled.

! Hige's Style!

When I woke up Sahara was in my arms, her head on my shoulder. She was a sleep with my arms around her waist. I blushed lightly at our position. She started to move around on my lap. When she woke up she started at me and blinked two times. As if just realizing what was going on she blushed a scarlet red, and jumped up.

"I'm so sorry! Sorry, Sorry, sorry." She was all frantic. Very funny to watch I started to laugh!

"It's ok. I don't care; really I kind of liked it." I scratched the back of my head and laugh nervously. She shuffled and looked down at her feet, she was a bit pink.

"R-really!" she turned even redder when I nodded my head.

"Why you didn't? You looked pretty comfortable when you were asleep." I gave her a cheesy smile.

"N-No I l-liked it! I was very comfortable, I-I mean um. I'm sorry" she was very flustered if you ask me. I couldn't help but laugh. I stood up and walked up to her. I cupped her chin and made her look at me. Her big brown/green eyes stared into mine. She stepped a bit closer and went up on her tip toes. I went the rest of the way and our lips met in a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she put her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss.

We broke the kiss when we heard clapping and whistling. Sahara turned around and glared at Ashlie and Toboe. I just smiled a toothy smile, with my hands behind my head.

"I'm sorry did we interrupt something!" She gave a huge toothy smile! "Come, come Toboe I think we should go back to my room and let the lovers have their "_together_" time." We heard their laughter as they went into the kitchen to get breakfast.

"What is all the loud noise about down here?" Tsume screamed, in a Tsume way, from the top of the stairs! Toboe piped up first.

"We caught Sahara and Hige making out!" I could hear the joy in his voice, kind of annoying if you ask me.

"Yeah it was funny; Hige is so much taller than Sahara she had to stand on her tipsy toes!" Ashlie sang in. Sahara was a red by this time from embarrassment and anger! I would not want to be on her bad side.

"He is not that much taller than me! I mean what one inch." She yelled at them. They started to laugh again. She's cute when she's feisty, just the way I like them!

"Like you two haven't made out yet since you discovered that you were both wolves!" Shout Kiba from the top of the stairs.

"As a matter of fact we have!" Ashlie said in a sing song voice. They both came into the living room, and both had a piece of toast. Ashlie's was hanging out of her mouth with one of her hands in her blue jean pocket; she was smiling that crazy smile of hers. Toboe took the last bite of his and put his hands behind his head and leaned back sort of. Those two were so childish, now that I think about it, their perfect for each other.

"Then why hound me about it!" Sahara screamed at her!

"Cause it's funny to watch you get all flustered and stuffed," Ashlie said as she took the last bite of toast and licked her lips, she started to laugh at Sahara.

"I would so hit you if you weren't injured! Speaking of witch why are you even out of bed? You should be resting!" Sahara started to push her up the stairs as Ashlie started to refuse!

"I don't want to! It's boring and no fun! Come on I'm not in any pain!" at that moment she flinched! We all laughed at her.

"Yeah right! No pain my behind, you go rest!" Toboe ran up the stairs and garbed her arm pulling her up the stairs.

"Come on Ashlie!" She blushed

"Umm never mind I think being in my room will be fun!" She started going up the stairs with more free will. We laugh again!

Everyone walked into the kitchen to eat some cereal and toast! The all American breakfast! Actually I think that is an everywhere breakfast.

"So you guys finally going out than." Tsume asked out of the blue.

"Um yeah, why?" I answered with another question.

"No reason really, just wondering." He shrugged as if it was nothing. Kiba sat by him kind of zoned out, so not the regular Kiba. I wonder what he's thinking about.

"Aww dose someone feel left out!" Sahara sang in!

He scoffed at the thought "You wish brownie!"

"Actually I have no brownies will you settle for cake" Tsume got a little mad at how well she handled the insulate. "Well some one's not a morning person." She rolled her eyes "I live with Ashlie, I can take whatever you throw at me!" she was smirking and this mad Tsume even madder. She giggled at this. We all started laughing after some time, even Tsume!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~? Ashlie's Style ?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I walked into my room Toboe starched and fell onto the bed. I carefully sat next to him. We talked for awhile; I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Can I touch your hair?" I asked him after a long time of silence.

"Umm yeah sure, why?" He asked, I shifted so I was looking at him.

"It looks soft and I want to pet your hair. I honestly don't really know why per say." I shrugged my shoulders as if to push it off. I leaned over and put my hand on his head, I rubbed my hand back and forth, and he leaned into my touch. I pulled my hand away and stared into his eyes. Those huge beautiful brown eyes that seem to capture my soul!

"You have beautiful eyes!" I said. He just blushed. He put his hand on my head and pulled me towered him. I didn't argue, I followed suite and kissed him. I put my arms around his neck as his went around my side careful not to hit the wound or hurt me. His tong slide across my lip asking for entry. I giggled as he blushed and I allowed him to enter my mouth as our tongs joined in on the fun!

Next thing we know Tsume is dragging Toboe away by the collar of his shirt. Toboe tried to get free but Tsume was just too strong for him.

"Wow thanks for ruining the fun Tsume!" I yelled at him sarcastically!

"GO TO BED!" he yelled back!

"Someone is in a foul mood, today!" I got under my covers and fell asleep from pure boredom!

! Toboe's Style ?

I was struggling against Tsume's Grip when He finally dropped me.

"What was that for Tsume?" A complained.

"You shouldn't stress her out, nor should she make a lot of movement! No madder what she says she is pain from that wound and by putting her threw to much it might not heal as fast!" He barked at me! I wasn't even thinking about that. I looked down at my lap and mumbled a sorry. I should have been more careful! I'll make sure to not let her move to much!

"Whatever just watch her and be careful ok kid." He said, after some time of silence he dragged me to my feet. "Come on lets go down stairs." I happily followed him!

**Ok that was chapter 5 coming soon is Chapter six! (There is a loud apples heard from the back) Thank you thank you! You've been a wonderful Group! I love you all. So yeah if you have any advice or anything than tell me. If you want in your reviews you can tell me if you want Kiba and Tsume to have girlfriends! Ok people see you later! Bye! R and R okay!**


	6. Captured part 1

**Okay sorry it took so long, you can blame my twin she wouldn't let me on the computer.**

**Any way all of the people in this story are real, except for the wolf's rain gang and Sahara but Ashlie is me. That is my name if you want to call me that. So I was asked for more action so I have this ideal that might tack 4 chapters to finish! The people who reviewed on chapter 5 are ****Hige4evs HowlinMad Darkwolfqueen and SpexJen-fan thanks for the reviews people. Now on with the show my little pups.**

**Toboe "Dark owns nothing!"**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bad guys Style~~~~~~~~FF 1 week~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We have been watching this people for a week and learning a lot about them. We know no the other wolf's names are Ashlie and Sahara; they are dating or mates with the two brown wolves.

"I'm board, Red will you play with me?" the smallest yet most annoying, crazy one in the group asked. His black hair and dark almost black brown eyes going everywhere and trying to plead with the biggest of the group, who had a slight bond with the kid, Red.

"No, you're annoying, go away." Red was only called Red because he had unnatural bright red hair and red eyes. "Black go spy on some girls why don't you" Red told the kid Black.

"You boys still fighting. Let's just calm down and catch some wolves. I have some buyers that will pay a good price for that black and brown one. Says its fur will be good for a coat and new boots." Said a most famine voice, Silver came in the clearing with a gun by her side.

"Today is the best day to start plane wolf kill. Today at 4 is when we will do it." I said to the killer Silver.

"Aww don't worry ,Night we won't hurt them to bad that is." Silver gave a metallic laugh.

"Let's just get this over with okay; we have dinner at 6 tonight with the client." I stated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ashlie's Style~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toboe was sitting in front of me trying to get me to talk, I had been crying all day. Sahara was silent and grim.

"I hate today!" I screamed finally

"But why do you hate today Ashlie?" Toboe cried back

"Because today is the anniversary of our families death, today at four was the hour they were killed in the fire." Sahara answered in a clam voice that normally would sooth you, but it had edger sound to it today. Ashlie started to cry again Sahara hit her on the head. "Idiot there dead no reason to moron for so long. Just forget it; you're hurting yourself worse by not forgetting. Your sense suffer when you are like this and that will get you kill. Idiot"

Ashlie finale stopped crying and let the words sink in and mumbled a fine whatever.

We were eating breakfast when the thing started because Toboe started to talk about his grandmother. I feel bad for making him feel bad. I looked at Toboe and finished my breakfast and went up stairs. When I got into my room Toboe sat beside me.

"How did they die?" He seemed nervous but I decided telling him was better than keeping it all bottled up inside.

"I was a pup and jumping around. I hit the oven and turned it on; there had been a gas leak so when the oven ignited the whole place burst into flames. I was scared but tried to get them out of the hose or call someone for help! Sahara was hurt so I got her out of the house first. When I got her outside the flames became too big and I couldn't get back in to save the others. I heard their screams and cry for help but could do nothing. It was my fault their dead it's my fault. If I would have been more carful they might have lived!" I cried into Toboe's shoulder, he hugged back and cried silently with me.

"The same thing kind of happened to me, I jumped up on her and she fell over dead." He told me. I said sorry. "For what? There is no reason to be sorry, what's done is done, nothing to do but remember her. Be happy your family would want that for you." He stated and it made since so I did I smiled and said I was going outside for a bit for some fresh air. Toboe understood that I need to be alone so he didn't follow me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~? Toboe's Style ?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched Ashlie go out the back door and into the woods. I'm kind of worried about her. Her wound is almost completely healed but she can't run as fast or far without falling or hurting herself. I walked back into the living room and sat down beside Tsume.

"Do you know where she is going?" I asked manly out of curiosity.

"To their graves." Sahara answered it like it was a everyday thing so no need to think twice about it. I just gave her a confused look and she sighed "She wanted away to remember and love them so she made them graves and every year she will go and visit them. Say hello tell them how she's been than just talks to them sometimes she will end up falling asleep there." She answered it so simply with no emotion.

"Why do you act like you don't care?" Hige asked her up front, the one question no one wanted to ask.

"Their dead, why should I? There is nothing to do. What's done is done." She replied

"That makes since." Hige answered. I didn't want to admit it but it made a lot of since why dwell on the past when we should move forward in life, nothing holding you back. Ashlie should let go so she can move forward so she can be happy again.

~~~~~~~~~~Ashlie's Style ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting in front of four graves. I put my paw on one of the graves.

"Hay how have you guys been? I'm great. I wish you were here with me and Sahara. I wish we could play fetch and rescue dog. I wish I could meet you at school every day and protect you from those bullies. I gave them some taste of their medicine last week Sahara bit them. It was funny to see their faces when she did. I love you all and miss you so much. I'm so sorry for what I did it was an accident. I hope you can forgive me. At lest you are in a better place know. Save in haven waiting for me and Sahara to come home." I felt I tear roll down my face and splash on to the grave. "I'm so sorry" I whispered and lade my head down on the grave. "I'm so very sorry." It was really quite and I felt a cool breeze go by. I was about to fall asleep when I heard a twig creak. I rushed my head up to see what it was.

I gulped and backed up until my tail was against the stone that marked my little girls grave. There were 4 people in front of me, they all had guns. The female spoke first.

"Aww poor puppy must be lost and look at the beautiful fur. We'll make good money with her and that brown one don't you think?" I whimpered a little, there was no exit. I was trapped! I did the only thing I knew to do in times like this. I howled, I howled as loud as I could hopping someone anyone would here.

"Shut her up now!" Yelled the biggest of the group! Something sharp hit me. I got hard to stand everything was spinning. _'Toboe! Please save me please.'_ Were my last thoughts before everything went black and I hit something hard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~?* Toboe's Style *?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We all jolted from are seats when we heard a loud howl of distress.

"That's Ashlie!" I shouted and we all ran out the door. Sahara showed us the way to the graves. When we got there, there was no sign of Ashlie, but there was a scent. Her scent along with 4 others who scent smells familiar but I just can't remember. I sighed, As Sahara pouched a tree and Hige tried to calm her down.

"There's still a faint scent so we can track her down. Don't worry we will find her!" Kiba ensured us. We started to run in the direction of their scents._ 'Hold on Ashlie! I'll save you! Just hold on.' _I repeated in my head over and over again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ashlie's Style ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was laying on something hard and it would bounce every now and a then. I had something on my neck that was heavy, hard, cold, and hurt. I opened my eyes to see that I'm inside a truck. I looked around and saw the other people in the car. They all wore black leather with leather boots, the big kind that looks cool but would hurt if you got kicked with it.

"Ohhh your awake now are you?" The biggest one of the group said.

"She looks cute. Can I eat her?" The most childish looking one asked. I turned into a human and leaned back so my back and head was against the back of the truck, I smirked when the kid eyed me.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." I stated "So do I get to know my captures names, I'm sure you already know mine."

"I'm black, that's red, and that is silver, the one driving is…..is…is..o yeah his name is Night." The kid black stated.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled sweetly than it turned into a growl "Now let me go you little brat!"

"Red she's being mean to me, can I kill her know!" He wined

"No. but you can knock her out. Her voice is giving me a head ace." Red stated. And so it was. I got kicked in the head and blacked out. I just had to open my big mouth didn't I!

**Hope you liked it! The next part should be out soon don't worry, And thanks for reading. I OWNE NOTHING BUT THE GIRLS. The votes are in people and you will find out if Kiba and Tsume get girlfriends after all this ends yaaaaay. So R and R Love yay bye for now.**


	7. Captured part 2

**LOL I love the reviews. Sorry I suck at spelling. Hehehehe and you can blame my sister who stole my computer for the long wait. The people who reviewed for chapter 6 are. Hige4eves, SpexFan-fan, Darkwolfqueen, HowlinMad, and BubbleMonkey. Thank you so much. So on with the story!**

**Kiba"Dark owns nothing."**

````````````````````````````Hige's Style ````````````````````````````````````````````````

We've been searching for Ashlie for a few days now, yeah you heard me two freaking long days. Sahara is so stressed out but Toboe is the worst always whimpering and howling to her all night so annoying.

"I got a trail, the scent is getting stronger. Let's move out!" Kiba shouted from the front of the pack, all leader like.

"Let's hurry Ashlie's waiting for us to save her! Please be okay! Hang on just a little bit longer we're coming to save you." Toboe shouted out to the rest of us and the last part to himself and her. So with that we ran as fast as we could to find the little brat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ashlie's Style ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I cried silently in the cage that was too small for me. My fur was stained red from the blood. It hurt to move, to breathe, and at this point I just wanted to die. I was in so much pain, if I did anything they would beat me and if I fought back they would tie me down and kick me with their boots that had spikes on them.

The female walked in and looked at me "Don't cry. You will ruin your beautiful fur." She walked over and grabbed my muzzle and looked me in the eye. I stared for a moment then looked away. I thought I would never be broken but they broke me the first day I was here.

#### Flash back ######

I was thrown into a room and I growled when one of them, Red came closer. I lunge and bit his arm. His blood taste sweet in my mouth. He shook me off of him and while I was in the air he kicked me as hard as he could. I went into a wall, it hurt pretty badly.

"You need to break her before the client gets here, you have a week." Night told the others as he walked out of the room. Needles to say I didn't go down without a fight. I broke Black's arm and leg Silver now has a scar on her cheek and Red just got scratched up. Sadly I lost the battle with a broke paw and bruised ribs. They threw me into a small cage as Silver walked up to me and said "Don't worry you want be in pain for long. We're going to skin you and sell your fur so we'll kill you soon enough. Now all we need are your friends." I snapped at her and she looked at Red "She still has some spirit left in her, get rid of it." With that Sliver left with black and I was laying there tied up getting the crap kicked out of me. It was plain torturer!

#### Now #####

I was so scared at this point and I said a small pray for someone to rescue me. _'Please Toboe I want to hear your sweet, re-assuring voice. Please come save me, I don't know how much longer I can hold on!'_ I cried. There was a loud ruckus in the other room and heard gun shots. I was scared; I mean are they going to kill me now! I heard a shout and then the door flung open. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to know what was happening. When I felt something come closer to the cage I couldn't help but whimper. _'I don't want to die, I don't want to die!'_ A voice and a gentle hand petting me behind my ear snapped me out of it.

"Ashlie! It's okay now, we came to save you." An all too familiar, soothing voice I could all realize as Toboe. My Toboe!

"You shouldn't be here. What if you get hurt? I don't want you to die because of me!" I whispered weakly.

"Don't worry I will get you and us out of here alive." Tsume said as he and Kiba broke open the cage.

"That doesn't mean un-harmed tho." I said back. Tsume picked me up; I flinched from the great amount of pain and his cold hands.

"Man they beat you up pretty bad kid." Hige said from beside Tsume, so I had to turn my head to see him.

"Don't worry I didn't go down without a fight." I exclaimed with a smile.

"I'll kill those dim wits for hurting you." Growled an all to furriest Sahara.

"Man I missed you guys." I smiled weakly. We started to head for exit when Sliver and Red came running in and blocked are path.

"You little brats, Always messing with our business!" Growled Silver, she was staring hard at Kiba and Tsume.

"I thought I smelt a rat. Nice seeing you again, Silver." Tsume said amused with the situation.

"It's not a business, it's a crime." Kiba yelled at her, anger in his eye. I'd never seen Kiba so mad before.

"Yeah killing animals for their fur and torching them it's just too un-humane." Cried Toboe.

"What a sick joke" coursed Hige, as he looked pretty tuff standing there glaring at them his hands in this pockets in a slouching way. Toboe had his hands up ready to fight; Tsume put me down by the wall and stood with them, kind of sideways with his fist clenched at his side. Kiba stood there all cool like and growled. Sahara looked scary with her glare and teeth bared, her eyes showed hatred and rage.

I felt useless all I could do was lay there and watch, and hope for the best, pray for their safety.

"You can let us go, or you can fight." Hige said all too seriously and un Hige like. It was more of a Kiba and Tsume put together, kind of scary.

"Let's dance." Smirked Red as he started the fight, with that Night and Black came in to join the mini war. A war of humans against wolves, most likely a fight to the death or just in till someone is knocked out cold.

Kiba and Tsume were fighting Red with an evil grin, I do believe that they had a secrete pleasure at the chance they got to kill Red. Kiba jumped into the air as Red jumped and Tsume went from behind and got his arm and Kiba got a leg. They were thrown off just as quickly as they latched on.

Hige was fighting leader of the group it seemed, Night. Night dogged a lot like he didn't want to fight, Hige did zigzag motions and leaped for his neck but got a shoulder instead. Hige was slammed to the ground and so he released his grip on Night's arm, but Hige jumped back up and counted to fight.

Sahara was fighting the devilish Silver, second in command. She lashed out at Silver with all the rage and anger she could muster up. Silver looked pretty bad and Sahara got her pinned on the ground but Silver got her off by kicking Sahara in the rib cage, and jumped up as Sahara flew across the room. Sahara caught herself and used the wall to push off and attacked her from the side as Silver turned her back. Sahara got a good clamp on Silver's arm, and the bite drew blood and I think broke the bone from the crack I heard.

Toboe was fighting Black the best he could. Black went for Toboe's throat but missed. Toboe grabbed Black's arm with his razor sharp fangs. But Toboe was thrown to the ground and Black pinned him down about to slit his throat with his knife.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Toboe's Style~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This Black guy was strong for a human. I was now pinned and about to die when I streaks of black and brown passed me and the weight that was holding me down was off of me. As I got up I saw Ashlie with Black's throat in her muzzle. She let go and every one stopped fighting to see what happened.

"No." I heard Red say to himself in a whisper. She dropped him then staggered a bit. Blood dripping from her mouth. I looked at the dead body of Black only see that Black wasn't dead yet. Black was still breathing! Ashlie only knocked him out.

"Either you let us out or Black here dies a slow painful death. Which will it be? It's your choice, life or death, us or your comrade?" She asked. As she put his throat back in her mouth pressing down a little bit harder. None of us noticed in tell it was too late that Silver had left and came back with a tranquilizer gun. Silver shot it and hit Ashlie, She fell over and let go of Black's throat. Silver was a fast and sharp shooter, so in no time we were all out cold, are worlds dark and black.

I didn't wake up for another few hours but by the time I did wake up everyone was in cages. I was beside Ashlie, Sahara and Hige shared a cage, and Tsume and Kiba shared a cage. All the cages were too small for one of us, let alone two. Ashlie snuggled into my fur staining it red from the blood on her mouth. "Sorry" she whispered. She tried to lift her head but failed. "I have no strength left to even lift my head. I'm not going to be of any help," she murmured into my chest.

"Save your strength, Ashlie. There is no need to talk I'll protect you." I reassured her in a soft whisper. With that she fell asleep into the fur of my chest. I stared out at our surrounding there was only one exit, and we need to get out of these cages before we can get to it, then we need to get past Silver, Red, and Night. I laid my head down next to hers and kept her safe as we slept, not once, even while asleep, letting my guard down._ 'Don't worry Ashlie I'll protect you with my life!'_ I said to myself in my thoughts so I wouldn't wake her sleeping form.

**Lol so sweet right. So R and R, and I love you all so much. Tell your friends about my awesome story and love me as I love you all! I hoped you enjoyed and I love to hear from you so please leave a message. Thank you all so much and have a good day. Remember to always howl at the moon when you fell alone, you will always get a reply in some way. Howl on my wolves, howl on forever.**


	8. Freedom At Lats!

**Some of you are confused about the Sahara think, the answer is my computer kept changing it that's why the name is so missed up. Thanks to these people for reviewing my story and chapter 7 yay you! **

**Hige4evs, HowlinMad, Darkwolfqueen, BubbleMonkey, Thank you all so much!**

**Tsume "Dark owns nothing so stop asking!"**

**Dark "I must say I agree with Tsume on this on people."**

**Tsume "Great, now get to work!"**

**Dark "Touchy much. Let's begin" This will be mostly in wolf form so I will tell you when they are in human form okay!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~Hige's Style~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I was sitting there in that cage so close to Sahara, all I wanted to do was get closer. She was scared and I just wanted to protect her. Right now she was shacking and mumbling things like 'what are they going to do to us, are we going to die, O my gosh I'm going to die'. I was the only one who could hear her because of how close we were. I finally had enough of the negativity "You want die I'll protect you."

"Sorry I'm just scared. There are so many stories about what they do to animals to get their fur, it's downright frightening. I mean just look at Ashlie. What if that happens to us, what then?" She was growing in alarm I could hear it in her voice.

"Calm down that want happen." I didn't promise anything because that was something I could not guaranty. I got closer to her my head up while Sahara's was down, this is going to sound sexist but it made me feel superior to her.

Right then the leader came out, Night. I growled when he came to our cage. He backed away then stood tall.

"Sorry guys. I'm going to try and give you a chance to escape." He half unlatched our cages. "Just jump up to get out. I'll be back soon and make your timing count you only get one chance." I don't know why we trusted him but we did so we waited. Next came that bitch Silver. She walked over to Toboe and Ashlie's cage and electrocuted them.

"I hope that hurt." She smiled as she took Ashlie by the neck and threw her out of the cage than she closed it forgetting to lock it. Ashlie staggered to her feet but Silver kicked her down. Ashlie was dragged into the room next door. We all looked at each other. The next thing I know is there is a loud crash, screaming and yelling, I think something broke. Then Silver is on the ground blood coming out of her throat and as she fell out of the door only half her body being shown, Ashlie jumped out and screamed for us to run. We all jumped up and out of the cage. Night was at the door holding it open, as we ran out Ashlie turned around to him and looked him in the eye.

"Why?" she asked as if she needs to know to live.

"I hate this job and I hate hurting animals." He said. There was some shouting from inside Ashlie looked back at the door. "Run! Get out of here before they come! Go Know!" Night screamed at us. Ashlie hesitated

"Come with us." She asked more then said. Night looked grateful at the offer.

"I can't. They can track me not you, now go so you will be safe." He said with sorrow in his voice. With that we all ran for our lives.

After a few hour of running Ashlie finally couldn't tack it anymore and stopped, she hit the ground breathing heavily. "Can't… go… any…. further." She panted Toboe walked over to her.

"Come on just a little further Ashlie!" He pleaded. Honestly I'm surprised she made it this far with those injures.

"No, let's take a break for now so we can all rest, but let's get out of the road and more into the woods."  
Kiba said from behind me. Yes we'll get food soon! Ashlie tried to get up but almost fell if it weren't for Toboe catching her and helping her over to a clearing in the woods. The sun was bight today. Toboe and Ashlie sat by a Tree snuggled close together. I turned from them and walked over to my lady Sahara. She was lying down so I put my head on top of hers and she laughed.

"We're finally free. No one died and only one of us is hurt badly. It's great to be back together again!" She smiled up at me as I held her in my arms; we were now all in our human forms. Kiba and Tsume talking over to the side falling asleep. Sahara put her arms around my neck why mine were around her waist as she sat in my lap. She leaned up and kissed me. "Thank you." She mumbled as she snuggled into my chest "Thank you for not leaving and saving my sister."

"No problem pretty lady." I said into her hair. She laughed, she smelt like strawberries just rip and ready to eat, that and a mixture of sweat and blood. I put my head into the crest of her neck and bit. She only laughed as if it was comforting to have someones mouth biting her neck. I laughed too. "Look at them, just like kids." Toboe had his back up against a tree as Ashlie leaded in his lap, his hand on her back. They were both asleep and by the look of it happy to be in each others arms again. We laughed at them after Sahara said they were kids, but then again so are we.

Sahara went closer and deeper into my chest and I held her tighter with that we both fall asleep. I quite dreamless slumber.

After we all woke up it was dark out. We all ran home wild and free forever. We will always escape from man and remain in the woods to be free. Man I sound like Ashlie; I got to stop hanging with her.

**Sorry this was short but the next one will be longer, yep that's right I'm not done yet the story will go on I want to hit the 20's at lest. So thanks for the reviews and have a good day. Howl on my wolves, the moon and paradise is waiting for you!**


	9. Monday Back To High School!

**I Love the reviews thank you all so much. You make my world spin with your love! The people who review on the last chapter are: BubbleMonkey97, HowlinMad, Darkwolfqueen, Hige4evs, and SpexFan-fan. Thank you all. I do not own wolf's rain but I do own the people and stuff so let's start and so you know this all happened over the weekend so today is Monday back to High School! **

~~~~~~~~~~~~Kiba's Style~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up early and got Tsume up. "We need to be ready to meet those people today okay?" I asked Tsume he shook his head.

"Just don't let the runts know about them, or I swear I'll hurt you!" He whispered back I think he is pissed that I woke him up so early, I only nodded and we got ready. A few hours later everyone was up and ready to go!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ashlie's Style ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was seating down ready for school to start, so boarding I'll tell ya. I watched Summer flirt with every boy in class. I looked at Toboe kind of worried._ 'What if Summer tries to still Toboe from me. Will he go for someone better looking or stay with little old me. I hope I don't lose my little snuggly Toboe! If I lose the reason I howl and run as a wolf I swear I'll kill her, but if Toboe would be happier with her should I really ruin that! No I'll do whatever makes Toboe happy, Toboe's happiness comes first! I sound like Opera. Know that's a scary thought.'_ Just like I thought Summer came over, but Hunter was with her. Hunter is a tall brown headed green eyes girl that is on the volleyball and track team.

"Hay cutie why don't you come hang with me for a while." Summer hinted with a wink.

"Sorry I'm taken so. Maybe some other time." Toboe smiled at her. How is he so nice to her, to everyone!

"By whom!" Hunter snarled.

This time I picked up "By little old me, sweet cakes!" I giggled. I loved it when Summer glared at me and turned away. When she was out of hearing range Hunter laugh.

"That was a good one Ashlie. Hay are you going to run this year or maybe Softball?" She asked.

"Sorry Hunter I can't too much money. Have a good and say hi to Joey for me." Hunter left and Toboe looked at me question. "Not all popular people are bad they just don't want Summer and Sadie to know they talk to me. You see Hunter is a jock and I was a jock we played on the same team so we kind of became friends."

"Oh, Okay than." He smiled I smiled back. My little wolf always there for me! After are classes we went to free period or study hall.

"I have some work to do; can you go by yourself Toboe?" I Asked Toboe who was beside me.

"Sure thing Ashlie, see you then." He smiled and I left.

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Toboe's Style ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

I watched Ashlie run away to do whatever she has to do. I started to walk to are groups Study hall. I didn't get far tho, Summer stopped me.

"Hi there what are you doing?" She was tiring to be seductive but I didn't fall for her tricks, she's kind of wired but in a funny way, trying to get everyone to like her.

"Hi." I smiled the best I could. She walked closer to me and I was kind of getting un-comfortable having someone besides Ashlie so close to me. I didn't want to be mean s o I just took a step back and kept smelling and laugh slightly.

"You know you could have someone better and prettier then that wolf lover you're dating. You could have me!" She exclaimed as if I was wanting her for my entire life and I don't know if I said this already but I'll say it again I only have Eyes for Ashlie.

~?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hige's Style ~?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sahara had to leave for a minute so I was walking alone to Study Hall. I almost ran into Sadie she's so short. She was standing maybe 3 inches away and she looked nervous. "Can I help you with something." I asked raising an eyebrow. She shuffled her feet and moved her hair out of her eyes putting it behind her ear.

"You know if you want we could go out. Just me and you… Alone….. In a dark room." She took a step closer I merely pushed her away.

"Sorry I've all ready got myself a hot chick." I started to walk away but she grabbed the back of my shirt.

"What do you mean, I'm the second most desired girl in school and your saying you don't want me!" She screamed at me her eyes getting tears in them.

"I'm saying you're not my type, and besides I already have a girlfriend so back of girl." I said it pushing her away.

"Than what is your type." She said through tears.

"Cute, strong, able to hold their own, basically my perfect girl is Sahara. So go away." I said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and it is.

"Sahara! You mean that freak of a loser got you and I couldn't!" Dam she was annoying.

"Shut up! Sahara will always be better than you in my book, so just leave!" I was mad honestly. No one makes fun of my girlfriend.

%%%%~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sahara's Style ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~%%%%

I walked around the coroner to see Hige's lips locked with Sadie's! I was near tears till I saw him push her away and totally go off on her. The best part was seeing her cry. If that's not funny then I don't know what is. I walked up to them grinning like the Chester cat off of Wonderland.

"Did you really think you could steal _my_ boyfriend?" I asked her. I put my arm around Hige's neck. Hige getting where I was going put his arm around my waist.

"Sorry little girl but my lady is calling me." Hige smiled and kissed me. I, of course, kissed back which made Sadie run to the girl's bathroom, most likely. We both laugh as she ran. "Come on we better not be late let's go." I followed Hige down the hall are fingers intertwined.

!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ashlie's Style ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

I skipped back to Toboe only to see Summer kissing him. Toboe's back was against the wall his hands pinned above his head. Toboe was trying to kick Summer but fail. I marched over there pulled Summer off of Toboe. She smirked "What mad I took your boyfriend." She mocked I said nothing, but I did punch her square in the jaw.

"Shut up and leave Toboe alone. Your bones are with me not him, leave him out of our feud little rat!" I screamed at her. She was so surprised that I hit her she was still laying on the ground staring at me wide eyed.

"Thanks Ashlie." Toboe laugh nervously. I turned to him and Smile

"No problem." I turned back to Summer "Don't ever kiss my boyfriend again okay." I smiled and left holding Toboe's hand as I went to see my friends.

When I got there, there were two more girls in Kiba and Tsume's arms. The one in Kiba's arms looked shy but was only a few cementers shorter then Kiba himself. She had big violet eyes with short brown hair with a purple stripe in it. The other girl was the same height but she had black hair with brown almost black eyes. She looks tuff.

"H-Hi there I'm Hinata and this is Sakura" The shy one spoke up first. I smiled and said hi.

"So are you two dating Kiba and Tsume?" Sahara asked the other one grinned.

"Yep what's it to ya." I could tell it was playful.

"Okay what about _the_ rule" I asked.

"Their wolves too Ashlie" Kiba stated I made and oh face and smiled.

"Then it's a pleasure to meet such lovely ladies" I bowed and Hinata laugh Sakura grinned. We all laugh. It's nice to have a new edition to the family! 

**I was asked how long this story was going to be and I don't know yet. I want to at least make it into the teens and it needs to be a even number. So if anyone has any ideals tell me please. Thanks to all my faithful fans please R and R Love you all. Howl on and you will find your pack, and your love so never stop howling from doubt. **


	10. How they meet and a Trick!

**Sorry for this chapter being late I had some family issues and I know that is no excuses but I'm sorry please forgive. I am running out of ideals so if you have any message me okay thank you**

**Chapter 9's reviewers HowlinMad SpexJen-Fan BubbleMonkey97 Hige4evs Darkwolfqueen**

**Toboe "Dark owns nothing and she is sorry for this chapter being late. Now enjoy!"**

**Dark "If you don't have an account I encourage you to get one and befriend me I love making new friends if you have one then send A line and will chat!"**

Chapter 10- How they meet and a Trick!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Toboe's Style~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watch Ashlie shuffle her feet back and forth for a while until she finally spoke "Soooooo….How'd you meet" She tried say it causally. I looked over at the others Hinata was pushing her fingers back and forth blushing and looking at the floor. Sakura smirked and Sahara was shaking her head at Ashlie has if disapproving. Kiba looked at Hinata looking for permission to spill the bean. She allowed it and so Kiba started to tell us the story.

_Kiba's Style_ Flash Back

Everyone was a sleep in the clearing we stopped to rest in after we saved Ashlie. I looked over at Tsume and he spoke when I did so.

"The pup is strong to bevel to go through all of that and escape. Don't get me wrong I still thing she is a brat." Tsume growled trying to make it seem like he didn't just complement some one. I nodded then agreed. Right then we heard some on screaming and a gun shot. We both jumped up and ran towards the sound. When we got there, there were two girls and not just any girl's two beautiful _wolf _girls! One was blue and laying on the ground bleeding and a black one on top of it protecting it from the four hunters. We both ran to their sides Tsume killed two and I killed two. When it was done we walked over too there sides.

The black one smirked "I could have handled that. We didn't need your help." She growled.

"Didn't look like it blackly" Tsume growled back.

"Don't call me Blackly my name is Sakura thank you." She snarled. I saw it was getting to far so I stepped in between them.

"Sorry for my friend's behavior, we were only trying to help" I said calm like. The blue one got up and bowed her head.

"And I am sorry for her as well. My name is Hinata and thank you for helping us." She shyly but calmly stated.

"I'm Kiba and this guy over here is Tsume." I inquired. Tsume grunted in response and the Sakura turned her head.

"Yeah, whatever." She mumbled. I helped Hinata with her broke paw and we talked for a while.

"I'm sorry but we must be getting back to our pack it's getting late." I said as I stood from my laying passion on the ground by Hinata.

"Lucky," Sakura put in "Our pack is long gone. Dead with our frost." I looked at her and I could tell Tsume was getting a soft spot for her.

"Come on kid you can come with us but stay near the back so the others in our pack don't see you." Tsume said as he got up.

"Why don't want them to get the wrong ideal." Sakura said jokingly.

"No I just want you to be my dirty little secret" Tsume said seductively.

"We wouldn't want to be a bother to you and your pack." Hinata stuttered. In the time I spent with her I became very protective of her and how shy yet strong she was impressed me.

"It's no bother at all, Miss Hinata." I said as she blushed. She had been her pack leader with an all girl pack.

"T-Thank you Kiba," She stuttered.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++Present time+++++++++++++++++

"And so it went on from there and soon we just kind of hooked up." Sakura explained with a smirk on her face. Hinata was just looking at the ground smiling at the thought.

"I see, So you were the reason Kiba and Tsume had been late for dinner that night and left early. That's So Sweet!" Ashlie screamed with excitement of something else or from the way her twisted mind worked, I have no idea. I worry for her some times.

"That dose explain a lot actually." Sahara proclaimed

"So are you going to join the pack with us and stay in Ashlie's house?" Toboe asked

"Only if we are wanted," Hinata stated.

"We would be honored for you stay with us,"Ashlie said and bowed. I rolled my eyes at how childish she could be but she was Toboe's Girlfriend and she's a part of this pack.

"Let's get going, we have classes to get to." I exclaimed.

"Aw do you have to go why don't you just ditch and hang with me." Sakura said to Tsume seductively. Tsume smirked and told us to go on ahead. I sighed and left the two to do their own things everyone else followed me to fifth period. On the way Sahara and Ashlie told us what happened with them and Sadie and Summer. Ashlie went on and on about how she hated Monday's.

"So then this is what the inside of a frog looks like without having teeth threw it or being shredded to pieces?" Hinata stated more then asked. We were in biology dissecting Frogs and Hinata seemed most intrigued bye the facts she was learning.

"Yeah isn't cool!"Ashlie prolonged the discussion but stopped after awhile when she saw Summer and Sadie walk by. "I have an idea to get revenge on those goons, want to help Hinata Kiba?" We both nodded it should be fun and I'm board any way. Sahara and Hige said they were in And Toboe said he would do anything to help. Ashlie started to whisper in our ear.

"Ha-ha another genies plan by Ashlie!" Sahara laughs "This is going to be fun."

"So you all know where you need to be later then right!" Ashlie asked looking serous for once. She meant business we all nodded.

***************************Summer's Style***************************

I was walking down the hall when this girl ran up to me. She had this wired hair style with a purple strip in it. "H-Hello I'm Hinata are you S-Summer." She stated

"Yeah what do you want "I was so pissed that Ashlie punched me earlier that I didn't care that I was being mean to this new girl.

"S-some guy named Toboe wants you. H-he is by the janitor's closet along with a Hige looking for S-Sadie" She stuttered.

I smirked has _'So they decided we are better then those freaks of nature. I knew they would come running back sooner or later' _I walked off and Sadie ran up to me

"Were you going?" She asked.

"To Hige and Toboe, duh. Man you are so stupid." I told her and walked off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hinata's Style.~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the two bad girls walk off I grabbed a walky talky and spoke into it. "Fat fly pigs going into close rand I repeat Fat flying pigs gong to spot. They are coming your way Hawk and Porky over."

"Thanks blue eye, got to spot B and wait for fourth instructions over and out," Said someone else.

"Okay see you then wolf daemon." I commented.

_Summer's Style_

I walked over to the janitor closet to see Hige and Toboe standing there.

"Hay good looking what's cooking," Hige winked. Toboe smiled.

"What changed your mind?" I asked

"I took a good look at Ashlie and thought that she was not my type. When I thought about I saw that you were my type feisty and stubborn" Toboe said I walked up to him and put my arms around his neck his went around my waits. I meowed and he laughed. Hige walked over to said and brought her close to him she blushed.

"So how about me and you go somewhere quite, and dark." He smirked and Sadie blushed

"I must say I agree with them, "I inquired getting closer to Toboe so that my breast where touching him and he had to see them.

"Why don't we go into closet and have some fun." Subjected Toboe with a grin on his face.

"I like the sound of that Toboe. I mean you guys are starting to look good." Hige said as he opened the door for us I was standing in the door way when I turned to Toboe and Hige.

"Coming?" I asked "You aren't going to keep me waiting too long are you? If you are then I should just….shed some clothes." I said seductively.

"Your Disgusting first you try to steal us and might I say we belong to no one. Then you try to have sex with us! How far are you going to go to hurt Sahara and Ashlie?" Hige yelled at us.

"H-Hige what are you saying." Sadie said.

"You need to get a back bone Sadie and stop doing everything Summer tells you!" Toboe told her.

"You two are just sad," Hige frowned at us.

"They started it! They are all ways looking for away to hurt my popularity and take what I have! I was trying to help you! All they want is attention; they don't really care about you." I yelled back.

"You just don't know them like we do. They are really kind hearted and you would see that if you weren't so obsessed with power!" Toboe yelled back at us and with that they pushed us into the closet and closed the door. It was really dark and I heard a click showing that they door was locked. I started to pound on the door yelling for someone to get me out of here. Sadie did the same.

!********Ashlie's Style*****!

I love hearing them scream but I also feel kind of bad for what we did.

"You were right they are really mean."Hinata voiced shyly. Her voice is soft and gentle but can be stern at time. I feel like I have a mom again with her.

"You were great Hinata! Toboe and Hige I must say that was a nice add in at the end, you just told them straight off! It was awesome," I yelled with glee.

"Thanks Ashlie! Man I'm glad they got what they deserved and I was a part of it!" Toboe yelled

"I have to agree with the runt on this one. It was pretty fun." Hige said with a smile on his lips.

"And that's not even the best part hang on watch or should I say listen." I said and everyone was quite. We heard some screams and barking. I fell over with laugher. Kiba had put a voice box in there and was on the other end barking along with Tsume and Sakura! I waited a few minutes and opened the door Sadie and Summer ran out crying and scared shitless, it was hilarious! We all ell over laughing and Kiba Tsume and Sakura walked around the corner smiling!

"Did you hear their screams! That was awesome we should totally do it again!"Sakura laugh with us!

"I know right." I was holding my sides they hurt so much from laughter.

"You do relies they are going to tell a teacher and we are going to get in trouble right?"Sahara said just to ruin the moment.

"Yeah but it was so worth it." I smiled.

"Agreed. Now we should get out of here before someone shows up" Kiba stated and with that are teacher from math came over to us with Sadie and Summer at his side.

"What you did was wrong and so you are all going to detention right now." He stated.

"Yes sir." We all said in unison and walked off.

"Deserves you right Ashlie!"Summer yelled at us. When we were out off hearing rang the teacher toped us

"Good work. I was wondering when someone would finally teach that child a lesson. You guys can get off with a warning this time, but next time don't do it on school grounds."

He stated and we all smiled and went home. Bye the time school came around the next day everyone knew what we did to Summer and Sadie, it was Awesome!

**I hope this long chapter makes up for the wait! Again I am sorry for that. Thanks to everyone who reads this! I special thanks to SpexJen-Fan for the closet ideal. Please R and R and send some ideals cause I have no idea what to write next I could use help with that! Thanks again and Have a good day or night. Howl forever my wolves and we will stay as a pack and protect each other! Bye Bye!**


	11. Wensday equales chaos

**Sorry it took so long had a funeral to go to then a convention (Kami-con) so I had no time to write sorry! I would like to thank all who review and read my story! I do Not own anything so enjoy the story!**

No one's Style

Toboe and gang where in the back of the bus going to school, Ashlie and Sahara were sick with the cold. Toboe sat further up in the bus then the others. Summer just stared at him and the only thoughts that were going threw her head where about revenge at this point.

Summer got up from her spot and walked over to him. She started to flirt with him and get all over him. Toboe being the nice person wolf he is said nothing and merely tried to get away with a smile. Little to Summer's amusement, she just wanted to see him uncomfortable and see him struggle just suffer. Kiba and crew where in the back watching waiting and holding Tsume down so he didn't enter the thing going on.

"Oh come on Toboe just one kiss want hurt you." Sumer walked her fingers up his chest while saying this.

"Sorry Summer I don't like you like that. Will you please stop this pleases?" Toboe begged.

"No, I just want you to myself. Did you know you're cute when you're uncomfortable, just so adorable?"Summer was trying to be seductive know. The bus stopped at school and Toboe ran off the bus and to first period. Kiba and gang caught up easily.

"That girl is really getting on my nerves! I mean is locking her in a closet not good enough?" Sakura asked kind of out raged. Toboe stayed quite.

"Hay kid, are you okay?" Hige asked noticing Toboe's quietness.

Toboe smiled"Yeah I just hope Ashlie and Sahara get better soon. I think I need to be alone right now I'll see you guys later," with that he shyly slipped away.

"Who bit his tail this morning?" Hige grunted and walked off. Hinata started at him with concerned before going on with everyone else.

Toboe was waking trying to think and clear his head. Too much was going on right now. First Ashlie gets sick, then she starts having this terrible night mares, know Summer want leave him alone! How is he supposed to keep everyone happy and smile if his world is stumbling up a hill? While he is walking Toboe fails to notice someone coming up on him until it is too late and he is being dragged into an all way of the school and slammed into the wall. He pushed the person away to see Summer standing over him with a knife.

"If I can't have you when I'm being nice or seductive then I'll take you by force okay _Toboe_." She slurred his name as if drunk. I didn't want to fight her, honestly fighting and hurting people was the last thing on his mid. Right know all he thought was get away.

As he started to get up and leave Summer dragged him back towered her by his color and pushed herself on him. When he struggled she put the knife threw his shoulder, only to get a howl of pain from him. She smiled satisfied with his discomfort and pain.

Tsume and the others heard an all too familiar howl and ran to aid Toboe who sounded hurt. When they got over to him they saw Summer on the ground beside him. She was staggering to her feet, when she saw the others she hit the dirt running. When they looked closer they saw a small pocket knife in Toboe's shoulder blood covered his hand where he was holding his shoulder. He shook as he saw the blood properly remembering all those whose blood has been shed for nothing and yet not remembered. Tsume was the first one by his side telling him to stay calm. Tsume knew all too well that Toboe had a fear of blood. Hige slowly took the knife out and places it in trash. Kiba told Toboe to stand and the others that they were going home early today.

When they got home Ashlie grabbed the first aid kit and stopped the bleeding.

"I'm so sorry you should have stayed home today. I shouldn't have made you guys go to school I'm sorry!" Ashlie cried. Sahara only told her to shut up and Toboe to go get some sleep along with Ashlie. They both went up stairs all too willing to let sleep tack them over and go to math class tomorrow for a test.

"Summer has become insane." She stated and went to make everyone something to eat.

Mean while Summer was panting in the shade of the school watching people go by. A shadow appeared and started to talk "Their evil aren't they always trying to make your life sad. Why don't you help and I'll get rid of them for you?"

"Why should I trust you?" Summer spat.

"My name is Silver and just like you I have a bone to pick with them. So are you in? Do you want Sahara and Ashlie out of your life so you can have Toboe all too yourself" The shadow named Silver pressed.

"Sure as long as their gone I don't care. Time for my revenge." Summer said with a grin.

**Sorry it isn't all that long but it is something. So I love and thank you all. I special thanks to Hige4evs for the ideals and if you have any then please tell me I might just use them if not in this story then another! And don't worry about me working on other stories because I do one story at a time. Sorry it took so long have a good day and keep the ideals coming. Love you all and remember never to give up **_**you are the purist of all souls, your howls are a song of joy and sorrow, you protect who you love and love who you protect, you will never give up, You will all ways find a way to be happy and loved. So howl to the moon and never forget to never give up and to trust and believe in your pack, Howl on my wolf.**_


	12. Thursday Tsume is missing

**Sorry it took so long to get this out guys. I had an English project and my partner did not work on it. Sorry. Thanks to Hige4evs, BubbleMonkey97, SpexJen-fan and my new review ****JenovaWolfen. Thanks to everyone who gave me ideas oaky! Thanks now let's get howling.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hige's Style~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is insane. I can't get the feeling that we are being watched. Summer ended up following us home; I haven't seen her after that. Know we can't Tsume, and Sakura is yelling and being so annoying that she can't find him. Just a few minutes she totally broke down, the girls are trying to get her to calm down.

School was a total drag today to say the most. We have this huge Math and English project to. I thought it was kind of funny considering both are about wolves.

"Let's go over what happened today. Maybe there will be some clues." Ashlie stated. She has been kind of scary all day. Instead of being hyper go happy, she is calm and serious."Who was all missing today there might be a connections if we are lucky."

Sakura "Let's see it started like a normal day I guess."

Flash Back Time \/

We all walked thru the halls to first period. When we got in there they did roll call.

"Summer, Sadie," The teacher asked. No one reply, the room fell salient. They never miss a day. Next thing we know Tsume is missing to. After third period and no sigh of him we were all getting worried about him. Sakura is really annoying without him there for her to mess with. The rest of the day was kind of a waste but Math was funny.

We got in there and miss M did a math problem wrong. "Jordan hit me with that book. I can't believe I was so stupid. Come on right on the balled spot." He wouldn't do it so one of the girls beside him grabbed a math book and hit her on the head hard. "Ow. Well I guess I deserve that. Now then" she went back to the board "It is a negative, Negative 6.5" A dumb guy beside me asked how that was. "Can you tack8.5 out of two. No you cannot." She stated.

Everyone in the class was laughing I nearly fell out of my seat; Miss. M rubbed her now bruised head. Tsume was going to be sorry he missed this. It was better than the day we did volume of the cones, I said it looked like a canyon and she ran over to me and pretended to hit me with a marker, I fell out of my seat I was laughing so hard. Well after I got over the surprised part. She said she was just waiting for someone to say something and that it was not because of my randomly, stupid outburst. She would have done that to anyone.

\/Present \/

Toboe "Maybe Sadie and Summer being absent is connected to Tsume going missing." He stated.

"Maybe, let's go over some more details. What happened next, after Lunch Sakura?" Ashlie asked, she was so calm that it was scary; I mean what happened to her I worry and care for everyone. "Being frantic want help anyone, it didn't help then it want help now." She answered as if reading my mind. But what did she mean by…..the... Wait she must mean when her….Family, loved ones…died. "Please continue Sakura-san," as asked Sakura started her story again.

"Well I was walking around trying to find him when…"

\/ Flash back after lunch\/

There was a load scream from the distances, I ran to it hoping to see some kid being shoved into a locker. It was in an ally way. I see Summer and Sadie with some hot guys. One had brown hair brown eyes, the other the same but shorter. One wore a black jacket the other a red both wearing blue jeans. Their hair was missy and looked good on them. They wore a spick bracelet on the right arm. They both smelled of wolves.

I stead out of sight and watched them get all mushy gushy I left out of discuses. I started to head home out of boredom. Who actually likes school? On my way home I heard howling. It made me said, it sound so much like Tsume. I couldn't get him out of my mind. What if he was hurt or worse…..I couldn't even think about, I became on the verge of tears. Then I heard the howl again, I looked up abruptly It was Tsume. I howled back but got no answer. I ran to where I heard him. When I got there in the little cleared area, I go thru the woods to go home, all I saw was some blood a dead body, but no Tsume. The blood was a mix between wolves and human, the dead body had its trout ripped open, not a pretty sight. He died quickly no suffering involved; at least Tsume didn't go down without a fight. When a pawed over to the tree with the most blood I realized there were three wolves involved not just one. I saw foot prints and followed but I lost the trail in the river. _Whoever he was up ageist was smart they had probably done this before_. I thought

\/Present\/

"So the question now is, did he have help," Ashlie stated

"Or did his own kind turn on him."Sahara finished.

"So where is he, and who has him?" Hinata asked.

"I don't care _who_ has him. I'm going to tear them to shreds!" Sakura screamed.

"Calm down, if you loss control of your feelings and go off without thinking then you will never save him. You will loss the battle before it begins" Ashlie stated and gave a blank stare.

"How are you so calm.? Don't you care what happens to him?" Sakura screamed at her. She went to punch her but she dogged by doing a back flip. She landed on one knee one hand was touching the ground and she was staring at the ground.

"I do care, he is my new family, he is like a brother I never had. But when my family died in the fire I became frustrated and frantic. I began to panic. It cost them their lives, because I didn't think straight their dead. I just don't want him to die because we didn't think things through." She stated and looked Sakura straight in the eyes as if challenging her "Do you want him to die because you didn't think. Or worse you both die." She stood up and walked calmly back to the group. We all stared at her, but Sahara look like she new. We all knew she was right. "I don't want to loss anyone else okay." She looked at the ground like she was going to cry. Toboe went and hugged her from behind. She turned around and hugged him back trying not to cry.

"Okay let's just go look for him. Come on try and pick up any sent one way or another we will find him. No one is losing anyone." Kiba stated tacking control of the situation. We all got into groups and looked for clues.

**Thanks for reading my story people I love you all so much. And the stuff that happened in match class that all really happened it was funny! I hope you all like it. I'm kind of getting board with the story tho so I may end it soon, If you have ideas then tell me BubbleMonkey97 gave me this idea I think. I'm not sure, if not then sorry. Well thanks people now let's go to high school Wolf's Rain Style! Howl for ever my wolves I'll find you someday and we will be a pack of love, friendship, respect, accerptens, life, and death for all to fear. Howl on!**


	13. Another rescue mission part 1 With Tsume

**Okay this is chapter 13. Sorry it is taking so long I'm going to end it soon. Thanks to BubbleMonky97 and Hige4evs for staying faithful And I have a good excuses for being late okay I have this English project and if I fail I have to repeat my grade so if anyone knows any good poetry or poets that would be great. Okay so let's begin howl on.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~Tsume's Style~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The place I was taken to was dark cold and the food sucked. And yes I'm complaining. The people here are so freaking stupid I can't believe how dumb they are. But then again they did capture me so they can't be that dumb right? They only got me because they had another wolf working for them that traitor.

All I can think about is Sakura, I hope she is okay and no one hurts her.

In walked Silver and the wolf that helped her.

"Aww poor Tsume. Your friends are fighting Sakura has given up hope and Ashlie is suffering from the loss as well. They all think your dead; can't you hear their sorrow filled howls?" I listen and true to her word I heard their howls, and how I longed to howl with them, let them know I'm still alive.

"What do you want with me?" I growled at her, bearing my sharp fangs.

"O I'm not going to hurt you." Her smile like a venomous snake ready to strike and kill its prey. The spiky brown haired boy just stood there like he was under a spell of some sort.

"Why don't I believe you?" I snarled in her face.

"O so rude, I'll change that," she smiled "Besides I need you alive. My plan want work if your dead." She laughed and walked away.

"Sorry," the boy by her said before walking away.

"That stupid kid reminds me to much of Toboe." I mumbled to myself and thought back to the fight we had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking through the woods when I was attacked by silver and one of her goons. The kid seemed too young to do too much damage so I ignored him for the most part. The scary thing was he had resembles to Toboe but more street. "What do you want Silver?" I asked as clam and collect as I could.

"Why you of course my sweet Tsume. You ran out on me. I merely want my revenge," She looked hurt but I could see thru her tricks. "I never truly stopped loving you Tsume. I want you back."

"I merely used you Silver. Get over it; you know it's not possible for us to be together." I said to her, keeping an eye on the kid who was walking around to get behind me.

"Are you saying you never felt anything for me? Tsume I loved you and still do. Are trying to tell me that you felt nothing for me in return?"She asked her crocodile tears streaming and staining her face.

"I regret falling for a human every day. You mean nothing to me, I have someone else in my life now, so go away" I turned to leave but something went past my head and I turned to see Silver with a gun.

"So you merely played with me heart? Well then you want live, this is what you get when you break someone's heart Tsume you die. And I'll be the one to kill you." She screamed and the other boy jumped. It was then that I realized that the boy was a wolf, just a little too late.

"What's this silver? Having a kid fight your battles? What a pity." I side with sarcasm. Me and the wolf fought a pretty good fight. I was now laying on the ground and he head a perfect chance to kill me, but he hesitated.

"What are you doing? Kill him already." Silver screamed at him.

He backed away "I can't. I can't kill him." He mumbled and started to shake.

"You know what will happen too_ her_ if you disobey me boy. She will die and you want see her again. Do it or you loss her forever!" Silver said. It was clear she hit a soft spot for the boy snapped out of it and he leaped. He didn't bite; he merely pounced like a cat. Hard enough to knock me out and I wouldn't die.

_So the kid want kill. That sounds too much like Toboe._ I thought before my world went dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Present Time ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So know here I am lying in a dog crate.

"I wonder what that was about. Silver probably captured someone close to him to get him to do her bidding. She hasn't changed a bit." I mumbled before falling asleep to my Sakura's beautiful howl, o how I wish to take the sorrow and pain out of her howl. I can still hear her voice so clear. _'Tsume I love you. Please don't leave me, I love you'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sakura's Style Go pink! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was running around looking for Tsume a sent a howl anything would do right now. I don't want him to be dead, but I'm losing hope. I can't find him. So I did the only thing I knew to do right know to let my pain out. I Howled and let the tears stream down my face. Howled as long as I could, I heard the others join in. Soon we stooped howling and I lay down with my head in between my paws. "I Love you Tsume please don't' leave me I love you." I mumbled to myself in hope he might here my plead, but I knew he would not. And with those words said I fell asleep wish for his warmth to be beside me, to hold me in his strong arms and close to his Bear, sexy, warm chest. Please be okay Tsume. Were my last thoughts before I fell asleep.

**Okay again sorry for the wait I just have this big English project due soon so if you know a good poem tell me okay., Thanks for your support and howl on my wolves and we will be one we will find love we will be a pack one day so that all might fear. Also if like wolves then you might like a book called Wolf Brother. I got some of my ideas from this book and I'm positive you guys will like it. Thanks and good night.**


	14. Finale Chapter Togethher Foever

**Okay so this whole chapter goes to my fans those who added me to favorite and JenovaWolfen even BubbleMonkay97 add Hige4evs to the list to. Thanks to everyone who read this story and other who will read it. This will be the last chapter I might do a special chapter if I get 50 reviews. Thanks to everyone I do not own Wolf's rain but I do own my characters. Thanks to the gang for helping me write it.**

**Hige "Yeah we rule."**

**Toboe "Thanks dark we love you to!"**

**Dark "He is so cute!"**

**Tsume "Lets hurry and finish this so we can go home."**

**Dark "Meany"**

**Kiba "Okay so everyone enjoy and on to Paradise."**

**Dark jumps in air and punches fist at the air "Let's began!"**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tsume's Style~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There are two Wolves now, brothers by the look of it. They look a lot alike.

Dark haired one "What do you mean by that!" He screamed

"Just what I said." Silver laughed "You didn't I would really Do that did you?"

Light haired boy "Yeah we did. That's why It's called a promise," his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"She's a lying person you should never trust the bad guy kid."I said as if it was so clear. They all looked at me

"Come on Roxas" The taller darker haired one said to the shorter lighter haired one. They both walked away.

"Ha Sora do you think they are okay?" Roxas asked the taller one as they left the room.

"So why did you drag some kids into this fight Silver. Better yet how did you get them to do it?" I asked her

"It's simple. Take something parishes from them. I took their girlfriends," she smiled as if it was funny to see other people in pain.

"You sicken me," I snarled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ashlie's Style Let's have some fun ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I got the trail!"Sakura screamed from far off.

"Okay lets go rescue Tsume everybody." Kiba said leading the way with Sakura in front, Hinata Right beside him, Sahara and Hige behind them, and I and Toboe bring up the rear of the group.

We followed the trail to what seemed to be an abandon wear house.

"Why do the bad guys all ways go for the abandon wear house?" I asked out of the up most curiosity.

"I'm not really sure. Maybe they think it's scary?" Toboe said with just as much wonder in his voice

"I think it's stupid. Can't they go with something more unique like a beach house?" I said with an oh so smart tone in my voice.

"Or an amusement park?" Toboe suggested.

"Can we get back to the matter at hand?" Sakura barked.

"Your all bark no bite," I said with amusement in my voice.

"You want to feel my bite?" She lunged and I ran behind Kiba.

"Kiba save me!" I screamed

"All right let's stop this and go save Tsume and go home."Kiba said stopping the, would have been fight.

"Yeah I'm hungry" Hige chimed in.

"Is your mind always on food?"Sakura growled

"No it's on Sahara when it can be and most of the time." Hige said with nothing in his voice. I'm serious as hard as it is to believe there was no emotion in his voice, it was like he was stating something you hear so many times you wish that phrase or word or sentence would roll out of excitants.

"Let's just save Tsume and get out of here." Hinata said in a calm yet stern voice. You can always count on Hinata to calm everyone down and fix the problem as fast as possible. She's a better leader then Kiba, and that's saying something because Kiba is the best leader ever. But Hinata IS LIKE TEN TIMES BETTER.

So we snuck into the building and looked around. I saw to guys that looked familiar I just couldn't …quite…..put my… "OMP **(1)** THA-" Hige cut me off by covering my mouth with his hand and hitting me on the head. I started to whimper but he pushed down on my mouth harder. He finale let go after the bots looked away from us. We were hiding behind a wall. "Sorry." I pouted; Toboe went to my side and pulled me long. When no one was looking he kissed me. I smiled; I also notice everyone kissed their girlfriends and boyfriends when Sakura wasn't looking. Their so mean.

I looked around some more till I found him. I went over to Hige and pulled on his jacket.

"What do you want runt?" He whispered harshly

"I'm not a runt." I whispered screamed at him. Its possible trusts me. You should try it sometime.

"Go away, brat" He whispered back. He is so mean to me.

"But I found Tsume," I whined. Sakura grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me violently.

"Where is he. Tell me , Show me. Don't just stand there do something." She whispered.

"Help she is trying to kill me," I said while still being shook.

"Let her go so she can tell us." Kiba said, so she did she dropped me. I fell right on my hinny and I tell you my butt hurts now.

"Always mean to the little one aren't you?" I asked with a little sarcasm and hurt in my voice. My hinny really hurt. I mean I'm in pain here.

"Tell me where Tsume is or I'll kill you, "She threatened.

I got up and rubbed my butt, "That's no way to get what you want meany. He's over there in a crate 94 degrees left of us." They all stared at me "Yes I listen in math class and I happen to be very good at" I said sticking my tong out. "Now then if care to hear I have an honestly funny plan!" They all leaned in and I whispered some stuff in their ears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Third person (Nobody's Style) You can't see me! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora and Roxas where just kind of standing there when I little girl came out behind the boxes crying.

Sora ran up to the girl with Roxas behind him

"Who are you kid." Sora asked in a small voice with a smile. The way he said was comforting.

The cry dried some of her tears "I I'm Ashlie." She cried.

"Why are you crying" Roxas asked the little girl with a caring smile on his face.

"E-Everyone says Mommy is dead." She sniffled and cried some more when her fit was over she stared again "S-So I came to look for her. I saw M-M-Mommy's dead body and ran Crying into this building so now I'm lost and I can't go home to Big brother." She cried pretty hard and fell to the ground. The two boys went and hugged the small child for comfort. She wrapped her arms around the boy with Lighter hair.

The girl pulled away "I'm sorry." She whispered and looks into their eyes with hurt, loss, pain, and guilt.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Sora asked the girl. Now that he looked at her she didn't seem that much younger than him.

"For tricking you. You are really nice people with good hearts."Ashlie said not a single tear rolled down her cheek.

The boys looked behind them and saw that the cage was empty and beside it a group of wolves. The scariest part was Silver was right behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Toboe's Style….I'm just a kid with a kind heart.~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched Ashlie apologies to the two boys and see them turn around and looked horrified.

"What is the meaning of this?" Someone from behind screamed. I looked to see a red face Silver with two Light brown hair twins being held by the hair in her hands. "I come to give you your girlfriends back and here you are betraying me?" She asked then smiled. She threw the girls at the boys and they caught them with easy.

"Let's get out of here. Please," They said together "She's scary." They cried and held onto the boy's neck and they growled at Silver and held their be-loves close to their chest.

Un-noticed in the shadows Tsume crept up behind Silver and lunged got her right in the neck. We all heard a terrifying snap. Tsume looked up at us with blood in his teeth "She won't bothers anyone again. Now let's go home" She said and we all left. Roxas and Sora followed us home and thanked us for our help. We offered to let them stay with us but they declined and said they had a family to get back to. Before they left I had to ask them one Question.

"What about Summer and Sadie?" I asked running up to them as they left.

"We used them to get closer to you guys." Sora stated.

"We never planned to hurt you guys only to ask you for help." Roxas stated

"But we got help even without asking." Sora laughed

"And for that we thank you" The two girls said together.

"Okay then Have a good safe trip okay." I smiled

"Good bye Toboe. And take care of Ashlie okay. The little girls to cute to be on her own" Sora told me with a wink.

I blushed "S-Sure can do Bye." I ran up to Ashlie and kissed her. We all watched the sunset that night.

"I never want you guys to leave me." Ashlie whispered.

"Don't worry kid we want." Tsume said back.

"Yeah runt we're family now." Hige joined in

"There's no going back," Hinata added

"Will stay together forever if it's up to me" Kiba said

"Yeah always there to protect one another." Sakura add with a smile

"I'll never stop loving you. I want leave your side till I die" I told her and kissed her neck as she sat in my lap.

"It's just like you always wanted it Ashlie. You have a pack a lover and you get to run free forever. No one will hurt you again." Sahara smiled and kissed Hige along with the others kissing their special other lover.

"Never alone again. Always happy" Ashlie whispered to everyone then went to me "I will always be happy in your arms Toboe." She smiled and drifted off to sleep.

I looked at her and smiled "Always happy."

"Is this how High school is for every wolf?" Hige wondered and it started to rain

"Nope this is High school life for Wolf's Rain" Toboe smiled and everyone laugh. _'This is how it should always be. Happy forever no one is crying we are all happy. I promise Ashlie I'll keep you happy'_ I smiled at the thought of living with Ashlie by my side forever.

**Thanks to all who read and add to favorites. This is the last chapter and I'm happy for all of you. If I can I will reply to your reviews. Thanks to all of you I had good Early B-day thanks. I hope you all have a good happy life. Thanks to those who helped and who befriend me1 I love you all I hope you all howl together for a long time and find peace. May God protect all of you in journey to paradise. Howl on to the moon my good wolves and never look away from the light of the stares which lead your day! I hope your Lunar flowers grows into a bright future! **


End file.
